el juego del amor
by sol-nata
Summary: todos en el germino están aburridos asi que al maestro se le ocurre un juego que juntara varias parejas GxJ,NxL,GxL,JxE,RxW
1. Chapter 1

Cap1: El juego del amor

Un día por primera vez el Fairy tail estaba tranquilo era xq estaban aburridos, todos los trabajos que avían en el piso de abajo se veían aburridas y casi nadie quería realizarlos, de repente llega laxus

-Wooo que raro el Fairy tail tranquilo- dijo en un tono sarcástico

-Al parecer están aburridos-dijo mira-Bienvenido

-A ya se- dijo el maestro – xq no juegan al juego del amor

-Y qué es eso- preguntaron Natsu y gray al mismo tiempo

-es un juego que consiste que-le explicaba mira pero fue interrumpida por el maestro

-no mira si quieren saber que lo jueguen-decía el maestro con cara de malo

- está bien – dijo mira

-veamos el que se crea valiente venga hacia acá - dijo el maestro (elefan estaba haciendo una misión)-fueron: Natsu, gray, gajell y romeo

-ahora de las mujeres quien se crea valiente vengan-dijo el maestro fueron: Lucy, juvia, Levy y Wendy

-maldición nos falta un hombre a…..Jellal –le propuso el anciano

-sí –y así se acerco

-para poder comenzar el juego necesito que las chicas coloquen sus nombres en estos papeles- el maestro los puso en una bolsa y los agitó-ahora los chicos agarren cada uno un papel sin verlo por favor – cada uno tomo un papel –bien ahora coloquen ustedes sus nombres para que las chicas agarren uno- el maestro hizo lo mismo que antes

-comencemos con…..tu gray quien te toco- le pregunto el maestro

-eto… Juvia –le respondió el mago de hielo

-ok presten atención mis hijos gray le va a quietar algo a juvia, lo que sea y juvia le hará a gray lo que yo le diga- les explico el maestro- vamos gray quítale una prenda a juvia

-Mmmmm…. Un esto –gray le quito un guante

-Juvia dale una cachetada a gray- le ordeno

-que xq- dijo juvia

-solo hazlo-le ordeno

-si…lo siento gray-sama –y así cumplió la orden del maestro

-aaaaauuuuu- se quejó gray

-Ahora…tu gajell quien te toco- le pregunto el maestro

-Levy – dijo sin ganas algunas

-Entonces has lo que gray hizo- dijo el maestro…él le quito el cintillo

-LEVY dale un golpe en la cabeza a gajell

-SIIII- obedeció

-AAAUUU ENANA NO CON LA CARTERA- le dijo gajell

- si te pego con la mano no te va a doler

-tcs-

-jajaja que divertido…ahora tu romeo – dijo el maestro

-W…Wendy -respondió y de una vez le quito una cola

Wendy jálale el cabello a romeo- ORDENO EL MAESTRO

S…si -OBEDECIÒ

AAAAUUUUU-SE QUEJO

Lo siento-SE DISCULPO

-He… está bien-DIJO ROMEO

-Ja jajaja ahora Jellal

-Erza – y de una le quito el lasito azul de la camisa de erza

-Ja jajaja erza muérdele el cuello a Jellal – ORDENO EL MAESTRO

-O_O – todos

-S…si – y obedeció

-AU- SE QUEJO JEALL

-JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y POR ULTIMO NATSU- dijo el maestro

- Lucy –dijo y le quito un zarcillo

-Lucy muérdele la oreja a Natsu

S…si – obedeció

AAUUUU- SE QUEJO

Ahora los hombres vengan es un secreto todos se reunieron en forma de circuló- todos van a cumplir el mismo reto le van a dar un beso a la chica que les toco pero no en el germinio ok

TODOS: S…S…SI

-Bien Lucy quien te toco

-Natsu- respondió

-Juvia- pregunto el maestro

-Gray- respondió

-Levy- pregunto el maestro

-Gajell- respondió

-Erza - pregunto el maestro

-Jellal - respondió

-Wendy- pregunto el maestro

-Romeo – respondió

-Ya saben fin del juego – declaro el maestro

Después de ese juego se hicieron la 10:00 PM y todos empezaron a irse

Todos y cada uno de los participantes del juego femeninos aun no entendían el juego

Pero ni modo

¡Continuara!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2: retos que cumplir

Después de todos ser asignados sus respectivas parejas solo quedaba cumplir el reto

Juvia y gray

Juvia ya había llegado a su casa, cuando de repente vio a gray hay sentado en su mueble (tipo Natsu) solo estaban ellos dos

-bienvenida

- gray sama que hace aquí

- bi-en-ve-ni-da

-ah…. Estoy aquí

-ja….sabes tengo que cumplir mi reto

- así y no puede ser en otro momento es que juvia ya tiene sueño

-¡no! Es rápido

-pero es que

Fue interrumpida ya que gray le había dado un beso, se separaron por falta de aire

-a..asi que ese era tu reto

-si vistes que era rápido, ya te puedes ir a dormir- dijo el dirigiéndose la ventana

-si

- buenas noches juvia – le dijo con una vos dulce

-bu..bu..buenas no..no..noches gray sama

-jajajajajajaja- salto

.haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gray sama me beso, este fue el mejor día de juvia

En ese mismo instante pero en otro lugar

Gajell y Levy

Levy leía un libro mientras se dirigían a su habitación, cuando alzo a mirada lo vio ahí parado frente a la puerta de su habitación

-gajell que haces aquí

-Tsk …..Vine a cumplir mi reto enana

- no me digas así -_-

- bueno a lo que viene

- y en que consistía tu re…-

Fue interrumpida, gajell ya la estaba besando, al igual que juvia y gray se separaron por falta de aire por falta de aire

-Ya te respondí tu pregunta

- pero si ni siquiera me degastes terminarla – le dijo con un puchero

-guihi…adiós enana

- no me digas así

Jejall y erza

A diferencia de las otras parejas erza y Jejall se habían ido a casa para entrenar un poco

-¡ah! c…cierto- decía el mientras esquivaba los golpes de la chica

-qué pasa?-le pregunto la chica

- mi reto

-Tu reto?

-Si tengo q cumplirlo, por poco y se me olvida

-y que era

-pues- cuando Jejall vio venia un golpe directo a su estómago, pero lo detuvo y aprovecho de jalarla y así depositar sus labios en los de ella formándose un beso, la vendita falta de aire los separo

-¡ya! Misión cumplida

-será reto

-ah….cierto ¡reto cumplido!

Wendy y romeo

Al igual que erza y Jejall, Wendy y romeo se fueron juntos ya q él se había ofrecido acompañarla, ellos decidieron divertirse un poco así q pasaron por el parque q estaba cerca de la casa de Wendy

-nee Wendy tírate del tobogán-le propuso romeo

-si se ve ….muy alto

No te preocupes yo te atrapo

De verdad

Si

Bueno aquí voy

Ya arriba en el tobogán

NEE ROMEO ALA CUENTA DE 3

SIII- (el reto tengo que cumplirlo)-PENSO EL CHICO

3…2…1...AQUI VOYYYYY

Cuando romeo la atrapo se cayeron hacia atrás y rodaron hasta que romeo quedo encima

-(esta es mi oportunidad)-pensó romeo

Rozo sus labios con los de ella formando y torpe pero lindo beso

-cumplí mi reto

-ya me di cuenta -_-

Lucy y Natsu

Cuando Lucy llego a su casa vio a Natsu sentado en su mueble –como siempre-

-hola Lucy –la saludo el peli rosado

-xq no me sorprendo – le pregunto Lucy

-porq ya estas acostumbrada-le respondió

-Si verdad -_-….y a que viniste

-Vine a…..a que vine?

-si no te acuerdas tu -_-

-mmmm …¡ah ya! Vine a cumplir mi reto

-¿ah? Tu….y que era

-Cuando Lucy termino de decir eso Natsu la acorralo entre la pared y el

-N...Natsu 0/0

-Pues darte un beso

-Que 0/0

-Si me retaron a que te diera un beso-le susurró al oído en un tono seductor –

-B…bueno y si yo no quiero 0/0

-Honestamente yo no necesito tu permiso para robarte un beso

Al decir eso Natsu le da un largo beso dulce y con amor a Lucy cuando se separaron estaban exhaustos

-ya listo…viste no era tan difícil

-*/* sal de mi casa NATSU

-JAJAJAJA está bien nos vemos mañana Lucy

Fin


End file.
